My girl
by almostfamous9
Summary: Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source." oneshot, Alicia, Josh and Olivia.


_Alicia Rivera signs her name in red ink. _

_Olivia Ryan signs it with a rainbow. _

Josh Hotz tugs and pulls at the small piece of paper slipped between the girls. "Lemme see!" he cries, his voice quiet and muted with angst and frustration. It was naptime, and if he was too loud, his teacher would come and make him nap near her desk.

"No!" the raven says, her eyes fixated on the paper, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, turn around smelly," the angel coos, pinching her big nose at him with blue eyes so clear and welcoming.

"What ever, I don't wanna see your dumb signatures anyways," he pouts, turning around, but secretly sneaking glances at the paper, where the two friends signed their names, practicing their signatures in handwriting expected of a five year old.

Yet, Josh was unable to tear his eyes away from the two girls, even after they stopped signing their names on that paper. To him, they were fascinating, something foreign and delicate. These were girls he knew he loved, even at an age so young.

_Alicia Rivera cries tears, hugging herself in pity_.

_Olivia Ryan reaches for him, pulling him close. _

"Hotchkiss?" Alicia says through sniffles and tears. Her big eyes filled with blue; the same blue as Olivia's own tear-stained eyes.

"How about Hotchcankissmybutt?" Olivia shrieks in a mixture of giggles and sobs. Her blond hair mixes with his own dark curls and he knows that he'll never forget how she smells of lilies and chocolate. Alicia, she doesn't have a scent, at least not yet. But, he's certain she will soon, something spicy and sweet, just like her.

"I'll write!" he says, sticking out his pinky for a promise. The two girls nod, extending their own pinkies to meet his, in an awkward three-way tightening of the tiny fingers.

The two girls join hands, their Lilly Pulitzer, matching dresses folding in the deep summer air. And Josh wants to save the image of them holding hands, walking together forever. He was only ten then, but he knew that he loved them both too much to ever let them go.

_Alicia Rivera is stunning. _

_Olivia Ryan is beautiful. _

Josh Hotz was tired of explaining the same story a million times to the new kids in Westchester. Yet, ever since he arrived he found himself the object of mass affection. All the girls wanted to meet him, and all the guys wanted to hang with him.

_All because he pulled a fire alarm._

"Tell us again?" a soft voice coos from behind a lanky brunette named Massie some-thing-or-other. She stands from the crowd, her unforgettable blond waves framing her porcelain face.

Olivia Ryan was prettier than he remembered. Her nose was smaller, and her eyes were bluer. Her lips were fuller, and were slightly parted.

Next to her is a full chested girl. Her eyes are big and dark, twinkling with mischief. Her lips were thin, and her hair was straight and full, jet black against olive skin. She grew up just like he thought she would.

Immediately he pushed past the girls crowding around him, pushed past the boys staring at the striking beauties. He wrapped them up in his toned arms and squeezed them tightly, inhaling their scent.

Olivia smelled like lilies and chocolate, and just like he predicted, Alicia smelled spicy and hot, like chocolate only hotter.

"Welcome home Hotz," they say in unison, their voices like an angels. Josh could not have asked for a better welcoming committee.

_Alicia Rivera kisses him. _

_Olivia Ryan never dares._

There was nothing sweeter than Alicia's kisses. They tasted like strawberries and champagne, felt like a straight shot of adrenaline. One taste of them, and he was hooked. He couldn't get enough of her bare lips against his.

It was something new something he needed to explore, and something he couldn't stop feeling.

_Alicia Rivera sits at home sick. _

_Olivia goes over to Josh's. _

He was sure he shouldn't have invited her over, not with his girlfriend sick, in her stunning red and gold, Spanish-themed mansion.

"Josh," Olivia said slowly, her lips parting to reveal perfect white teeth. There was something unsettling about her beauty, knowing that her nose wasn't real. It made Josh squirm.

He placed his hands underneath him to keep from caressing her sweet face. She was a mere inches away from him, closer enough to just grab him, and kiss him.

Josh let his anxiety out in a sigh. She was beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, but he couldn't betray Alicia. Least of all with their best friend since kindergarten.

_Alicia can't say "I love you," _

_Olivia Ryan whispers "I love you" _

Josh's resistance was weakened, and he took the ethereal angel in his arms, hugging her and kissing her body. He didn't move for her jeans, he never would. Because, right here, right now, kissing her lovely face, was more perfect than sex.

_Alicia Rivera never forgets. _

_Olivia Ryan never remembers. _

Josh tugged at Alicia's waist wrapping her in close to his body as his parents took to the famous graduation shot with the caps flying into the air. On his other side Olivia Ryan giggled, because the dumb blond could not throw it up in time to Alicia's and Josh's.

"Gawd Liv," Alicia snapped playfully, "Do something _right _for once,"

Josh play smacked Alicia. "That's not a nice way to talk to her," he said with a smile broadening across his olive face.

Alicia grinned with satisfaction as she pressed her lips to his. And then, Olivia was gone when he next opened his eyes, off to run back into the comforts of the empty, dark hallways of BOCD.

"I have to use the toilet real quick babe," he said to her.

"TMI!" she shrieked, as she ran off to join another group of students who he recognized as the pretentious bitch Massie's group.

He ran into the halls, removing his blue cap. "Liv!" he called, following small little jerks of tears.

"Liv!" he called, the tears leading him into an empty science classroom where Olivia sat, face down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Liv, please don't cry," he said as he wrapped his strong arms around her frail body. Her body heaved up and down in his arms.

"How can I not?" she asked, choking on tears. "I know, I never told you at the right time, but Josh I love you, so much," she said, lowering her angelic face down.

"Please," he said, grasping her in his arms. He tilted her face upwards, gently grazing his lips against hers. His eyes were closed as he savored the taste of cotton candy and licorice on his tongue. Olivia reached back up and kissed him harder this time, forcefully and angered.

She finally stopped, leaving the classroom, and she paused to look at him once more.

"Good bye Josh," she says silently.

_Alicia Rivera says "Yes" _

_Olivia Ryan never got the chance._

Josh clutched his glowing bride close to his body, her dark hair fanning like a cape behind her as they jetted off towards a luxurious Paris honey-moon.

_Paris_.

Josh sighed, leaning his beautiful head on Alicia's shoulder. Some time that night he would think of her like he always did. Imagine what it would be like to marry her.

In his mind, Olivia would've never picked Paris.

She'd choose a hotel in China. Just because.

Josh would never know who he was meant to be, and a year later he would think of her again. In his mind, Olivia would've had a boy, not a girl, and he would have her eyes, and his hair. Not his eyes and her hair. And she would never name it Nola. She'd name it Sylvester, so they could giggle every time they said his name.

_Alicia Rivera tired him. _

_Olivia Ryan confuses him. _

_Josh Hotz never chooses, never. _


End file.
